a strike of fate
by Kiltedforpleasure
Summary: Teela and Tri-klops meet in battle. What has fate planned for them?


A strike of fate

The fight good against evil. Something quite common on a planet that had lived through centuries of war and bloodshed.

This time it wasn´t a major clash of armies. No. It was just two opponents on a small forest clearing.

Teela, the daughter of Man-at-arms was facing Tri-klops, evil spy and inventor of Skeletor. The two warriors were amid a heated sword fight. Not the first time, that the opponents have met on the field. But this time their meeting would change their lives. Forever.

Maybe they both would have acted different if they knew what fate held for them. But oblivious to the outcome neither of them wanted to quit or even turn tale.

Teela thought through here chances of winning. So smaller and younger than the evil warrior she had managed to win several times before. Yet she also remembered the nearly deadly wound she had received through one of his optical blasts. She was well aware of the swordsman´s skill and his other advantages.

Tri-Klops on the other hand didn´t think much while fighting. He had cleared his mind from all disturbing thoughts and was just following his reflexes.

So their battle waved back and forth for a while with neither of them gaining the upper hand. Perhabs it was the constant flow of attack and block that lured the warriors into an unstable security, but that was when fate finally struck for the two unlike warriors.

Tri-Klops leaped forward, his sword raised high for an overhead strike. Too focused on the girl´s slender form, he failed to see the little rock in front of his right foot. So he tripped, adding more force to the momentum of his forward motion. In retrospect it might look ironic, that the master of sight never saw what brought him down.

All he felt was the cold steel of Teela´s blade. Feel it pierce his chest as he fell directly into her outstretched sword, unable to regain his balance in due time. For a brief moment, he saw the surprise in the young girls eyes turn into terror. For a brief moment he realized that he was falling down. That he was hitting the ground hard with his back.

But it didn´t matter to him anymore. He lay still, feeling like the world was zooming out. Feeling his blood leave his body. He got dizzy and cold. Incredibly cold.

And then the girl was over him. He welcomed the touch of her warm hands on his chest, pressing down over his heart. For a split second it felt like his wounded heart was only beating for the red haired girl.

He could hear her voice coming from far away, but he couldn´t understand what she was saying. And it didn´t matter to him as well. All he saw were her sad green eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. But those eyes faded away. A last beat into the warmth of her hand, and than his heart was still and he was gone.

Teela had raised her sword in a neutral defensive position, the tip of her blade pointing forward. When Tri-klops lost his balance she was too surprised to lower her sword. But surprise soon turned into sheer terror as Tri-klops impaled himself on her sword. When he fell, her blade came loose with a smacking sound. A sound that made her sick. Never before had she come this close to the horrors of war. Never before had she killed before. Sure. She had seen wounded soldiers. Had been wounded herself. But they all were alive after all.

When he hit the ground she let go of her sword and knelt beside the fallen warrior. A pool of blood was quickly forming around him. Panic took her, as she tried to stop his bleeding with her bare hands. Somewhere back in her head, she remembered that she had to talk to him. Try to reach him. Try to keep him awake.

"Tri-klops! Come on talk to me! Tri-Klops!"

she called, but he gave no sign that he heard her at all. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Tears of frustration. Tears of concern. Tears of fear.

"TRI-KLOPS! Say something!"

Still no sign. He just kept looking at the sky with this unnerving blank stare of his visor. But Teela kept calling him. Kept hoping. Hoping that he would answer. Hoping that he would pull through. Hoping that someone...anyone would come for help. Teela was even hoping that Skeletor would show up and heal his minion right here on the spot. But nobody came. Nobody helped.

After a while she sat back, crying silent tears. Staring at his lifeless body. His defined well muscled chest with the grim angry wound over his heart.

"I´m so sorry Tri-Klops"

Teela whispered, hugging her knees tightly.

"I didn´t mean to."

Half an hour later Man-at-arms found his daughter rocking back and forth next to Tri-klops body. He saw the evil warrior´s wound. Saw the blood. The haunted look in his daughter´s eyes and knew what had happened. Knew that with Tri-klops a part of his daughter had died as well.

Never to return


End file.
